


临时属性

by Jormungand0426



Series: 良堂单篇（车） [11]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: #强强 两1相遇 老孟为爱做0#dirty talk有 肉好像不那么香（我的锅#沙雕一见钟情剧情车 一发完





	1. Chapter 1

放眼中国，gay吧就正大光明的开在沿街商铺的城市，可能也就成都了。  
周九良刚一进门，就被几个坐在吧台散座的小男孩盯上了，他撸起衬衫袖子看了一眼手表，健壮的手臂线条当即俘获了几位漂亮弟弟，几颗毛绒绒的脑袋凑到一起，正窃窃私语着关于这位新散客的攻略方案。

两杯酒下肚，周九良有些烦闷的扯了扯衬衫风纪扣，这次度假，他特意选了个无一无靠，遍地飘零的成都，他以为，这种肉多狼少的好地方会是一个摆脱空窗期的猎艳圣地。结果并不如他意料，虽然这里的弟弟各个精致动人，可是周九良不吃这一款，作为一个年轻奔放的1，他不喜欢纤细漂亮的小男孩，偏偏喜欢知情识趣的年长男人。  
选错了地方的周九良郁闷极了，打了个响指叫来酒保，打算再点一杯酒，却被前来搭讪的漂亮男孩拦住了。  
他画着有些妩媚的眼线，短裤短到露出了纤细白嫩的大腿，伸手把周九良刚抬起的手按下：“哎，等一下哥哥，加个微信嘛，加了这杯我请你。”周九良条件反射的往后躲了躲，躲避脂粉气颇重的香水味，他迟疑着，脑筋转的飞快：“呃，不用了，我等人。”  
漂亮男孩明显不信，他咯咯一笑：“您等谁啊？”周九良环顾四周，眼神疯狂的搜寻着救命稻草，他的眼睛蓦地亮了，他站起身来，走向了刚进门的一位客人：“那就是我等的人。”

孟鹤堂走进酒吧的时候，实在没想到世界上会有投怀送抱这种好事，他笑了一下，暗暗想到：不愧是成都。  
这次商务出差，不仅谈妥了搁置许久的案子，狠狠捞了一笔，顺便到gay吧消遣一下，还碰到了这样的好事。面前的小卷毛一脸单纯，没头没脑的撞到他面前，求他装一下自己男朋友，孟鹤堂聪明至极，看到了不远处吧台前投射过来的半信半疑的目光，决定陪面前这个小家伙演一次戏。  
“宝贝儿，一起喝一杯？”孟鹤堂搭上了周九良的肩膀，笑着在他耳边耳语，然后满意的看着面前的小孩儿有些狡黠地笑了出来。  
真是一点也不懂掩饰的单纯，孟鹤堂的眼神暗了下来，好吧，虽然他喜欢纤细漂亮的类型，但偶尔试试看单纯可爱的少年也不错。

周九良仗着多喝了两杯酒，就靠在了为他开了一个卡座的有钱哥哥身上，并不太老实的蹭来蹭去。  
他咂摸着刚才问到的孟鹤堂的名字，果然漂亮名字配美人，他看着正温柔的抚摸着他额头，问他难不难受的孟鹤堂，觉得好像酒吧所有的顶灯加起来都没有孟鹤堂的眼睛亮。他黏糊糊的蹭在孟鹤堂颈侧，故意在他光裸的颈侧吐着气：“哥，我们换个地方可以吗？”  
他没看到，孟鹤堂勾起了嘴角，孟鹤堂轻轻拍了拍他的后背，将杯中的威士忌一饮而尽：“好。”

酒气混合，周九良抱紧了孟鹤堂的后颈，轻轻捏着他后颈的皮肤，舌尖深入，他的吻像是不知餍足的标记与占有，生生闯入孟鹤堂的口腔翻搅。  
威士忌的味道让周九良更加急切，他闭着眼睛，越吻越深，惊喜的感觉到孟鹤堂积极的回应。孟鹤堂抱住了正像小狗一样在他唇间放肆的周九良，翻身把他压在了身下，唇分之际牵出了一线银丝，孟鹤堂微微喘着，再次吻了下去，手指钳制住周九良的下巴让他张开嘴巴，却感觉到周九良的手摸上了他的后臀。  
周九良正享受着美人主动热情的亲吻，他实在没想到孟鹤堂这样霁月清风的美人在床上也浪的出火，压着他接吻，颇为主动，他直接伸手摸上了孟鹤堂一看就挺翘漂亮的臀部，却感觉到孟鹤堂怔愣了一下，放开了他。  
“你干嘛？”孟鹤堂居高临下，伸手捉住了周九良放肆的手，有些疑惑的神色更显得那双漂亮眼睛满是懵懂水光，周九良受不了这刺激，他钳制住孟鹤堂的手腕，翻身压上：“干你。”

孟鹤堂和周九良实在想不到，就在成都这么个地方，两个1竟然天雷勾地火的勾搭到了床上，别说他俩，老天爷也没想到。  
急切的表明了属性之后，孟鹤堂仍然被周九良抓着手腕按在床上，他有些气急败坏，挣扎了两下：“现在能放开我了吧？”周九良一脸怔愣，看着孟鹤堂涨红的脸，他感觉到孟鹤堂的性器已经硬挺了起来，这时候正隔着还没来得及脱干净的裤子抵在他腿上。  
周九良咽了一口口水，干脆的伸手握住了孟鹤堂的性器，恶劣的撸动了起来，他笑了：“可是我就看上你了。”孟鹤堂气急，不顾命门还在对方手下，抬腿就踢，被周九良顺手截住，分开了双腿：“你打不过我。”孟鹤堂急切的喘着，伸手揪住了周九良的浴衣领子：“滚蛋，这是谁能打的过谁的事吗？滚下去。”  
周九良才不，有体型优势的周九良直接无赖的压制住了孟鹤堂的所有挣扎，手下用力，满意的看到孟鹤堂因为情欲眼尾泛红，虽然还是咬着牙一脸不耐，但周九良有耐心。他亲了亲孟鹤堂的脖颈，感觉到孟鹤堂的喉结在不安的上下移动，他嗤笑了一声：“没事，孟哥，我技术挺好的，会让你舒服的。”  
孟鹤堂简直要气吐血，他抓紧了周九良的脖领子，语气挑衅：“我技术也不错，你躺好让我试试？嘶...操。”周九良的手伸进了他的裤子，热烫的掌心直接握住了孟鹤堂的性器，手指在顶端一刮，孟鹤堂马上噤了声。  
周九良吻住了他的嘴唇，这次他没客气，侵入更加强势。孟鹤堂被性器传来的快感刺激到软了腰，却还是气不过，尖利的犬齿咬破了周九良的嘴唇，周九良也没省力，咬住了孟鹤堂的舌头，淡淡的血腥味和痛感让这个乱七八糟的吻强势又恶劣，结束过后，周九良腾出只手，用手指揩了揩唇角的津液，笑的痞里痞气：“骂脏话，还咬人，真不乖。”  
孟鹤堂感觉自己的心狠狠跳了一下，他红透了脸，却还是嘴硬：“就你这破吻技，有人让你亲？”周九良再吻下来时，已经温柔了许多，他轻轻咬了咬孟鹤堂的耳廓，舌尖舔舐：“有啊，现在不就躺在我身下吗？”

有人说男人全都是用下半身思考的，周九良现在觉得一点都没错。  
好不容易伺候着孟鹤堂射了出来，他终于温顺了一些，一脸懵懂的被周九良分开了双腿，脱得精光。孟鹤堂的眼神还有点没法聚焦，他看着正在自己裤兜里掏润滑剂的周九良，声音有点哑：“兔崽子，便宜你了。”周九良咬了一下嘴唇，满意的看着孟鹤堂纤细的腰和白嫩的像豆腐脑一样的大腿，拧开了润滑：“谢谢哥。”  
孟鹤堂从来没想过被人进入的感觉是这样的，他感觉到周九良的手指混着粘腻的润滑液挤进了自己后门，手指不禁抓紧了床单，他紧绷着的腰线情色极了，周九良不禁沉下身来吻他的腰腹：“放松。”手指在内里兴风作浪，孟鹤堂不安的蜷起了双腿，出言奚落，却忍不住的溢出了闷哼呻吟：“你...啊...你就这么做1的？嗯唔...”周九良又多加了一根手指，他硬的发痛，却还耐着性子跟孟鹤堂斗嘴皮子：“怎么着？你这不挺舒服的吗？”  
孟鹤堂的角度只能看到周九良一颤一颤的小卷毛，他发泄似的揪住了那团头发，想骂脏话又怕周九良没分寸，报复自己，想了半天，恨恨的来了一句：“垃圾！”

周九良把瘫软的孟鹤堂翻了过来，带着点羞辱意味的让他跪在了床上，白净挺翘的臀部高高翘起，腰却被周九良强势的按了下去，孟鹤堂回头看他，一副凶相：“你他妈，真是个流氓。”周九良挑了挑单边眉毛，不轻不重的打了孟鹤堂屁股一巴掌：“你觉得行吗，我进去了？”  
那处小嘴正不安的一翕一合，送进去的润滑缓缓往外流的感觉情色极了，且并不舒服，孟鹤堂无名火起，飞了周九良一眼：“你是不是硬不起来？不行就换我上你。”  
好吧，周九良觉得没必要客气了，他硬挺火烫的性器故意在穴口蹭了一圈，没怎么犹豫就整根顶了进去。

“啊！你...周九良...你大爷...唔啊...”孟鹤堂抓紧了床单，语气马上带上了哭腔，他最怕疼，谁能想到周九良忽然来这么一出，他眼圈红了，抠紧的指尖泛白，他在心里把周九良祖宗十八代骂了一遍，肠子都悔青了，痛恨自己不长眼，把个吃人不吐骨头的狼崽子认成了纯情小奶狗。  
周九良顶到最深处，长长的出了一口气，他把住了孟鹤堂的腰，把被撞歪了跪姿的美人重新摆正，有些戏谑：“嗯？我硬不硬？”孟鹤堂声音一顿一顿，被不间断的冲撞搞得自制全无：“你问个屁！啊，你...慢点...呜，疼...”  
周九良听话的慢了下来，他也不是个纯粹王八蛋，至少他不想让美人受罪。  
孟鹤堂好像很敏感，周九良感觉到手心下滑腻的皮肤一直在抖，他摸上了孟鹤堂的腰窝，浅浅的抽动着，俯身亲了亲孟鹤堂的蝴蝶骨，亲了几下不满足，又嘬出了个红印子，孟鹤堂的内壁一下绞紧了，轻哼了一声。  
“宝贝儿，有没有人说过你很敏感？”周九良伸手绕到孟鹤堂胸前，摸了两把有些单薄的胸肉：“别那么紧，夹断了怎么办？”孟鹤堂的脑子被陌生的快感搅成了一团浆糊，他甚至有些主动的把硬挺的乳粒送到了周九良手中：“你轻点...呜，真是...”  
周九良听话的慢了下来，可是孟鹤堂的后穴却不知餍足的收缩了起来，简直要把周九良榨干，周九良耐着性子，缓缓摸着孟鹤堂圆润的屁股：“真是什么？”  
孟鹤堂回过了头，眼里水光潋滟，咬着嘴唇，明明是恨恨的语气，却说成了满脸娇嗔：“真是...王八蛋。”

周九良果然还是喜欢面对面的进入，喜欢看着孟鹤堂有些失神的表情，血脉贲张。  
孟鹤堂已经射了两次，后穴被不间断的进入着，最初送进去的润滑剂都被打成了白沫，随着挺进抽出的动作流出，顺着大腿滑下。  
他好像体会到了在下面的快感，被操舒服了就开始无意识的腻人，周九良低头去吻他，他也乖乖的回应了起来，周九良浅浅的吻着他，身下越发狠厉，他感觉尾椎有些酸软，这是即将射精的前兆。  
孟鹤堂仰着脑袋，呻吟声又低又压抑，他咬着嘴唇，眼泪摇摇欲坠，被周九良刺激到前列腺的快感太过了，他的大腿内侧都在抖，他伸手拉下了正埋头耕耘的周九良，跟他接吻，周九良听到孟鹤堂包含情欲的声音，低哑又好听：“宝贝儿，没人告诉你...嗯...做这种事的时候，可以接吻吗？”  
周九良热血上头，他开始热烈的吻着孟鹤堂，听着孟鹤堂压抑不住的轻声呻吟，终于忍不住用力挺动了一下，射在了内壁深处。

孟鹤堂被周九良紧紧的抱在了怀里，他有些无奈的挣动了一下，又被抱得更紧。他感觉后穴的乱七八糟的液体都在缓缓往外流，这种奇异的失禁感让他很不舒服，他不耐烦的拍了周九良的胳膊一把：“你他妈...还想干嘛，我去洗掉，难受。”  
周九良声音闷闷的，软乎乎的头发在孟鹤堂后颈上蹭：“你先说我弄的舒不舒服。”孟鹤堂一想起刚才的放肆就脸通红：“滚蛋，少在我这找自尊心。”周九良不依不饶，又把孟鹤堂压在了身下，大有孟鹤堂不夸他他就不让开的无赖德行：“你说。”  
孟鹤堂叹了一口气，他把脑袋靠在了周九良手臂上，眼神有些躲闪：“舒服...行了吧，你技术天下第一。”周九良竟然真的高兴了起来，他响亮的吻了孟鹤堂一口，下床麻利的把浴巾披在了孟鹤堂身上，殷勤的像是个摇尾巴的大型犬：“我抱你去洗澡好不好？”

真的清理的时候，孟鹤堂才后知后觉的感觉到了疼痛，他抓紧了浴缸壁，皱着眉头，让周九良不敢再下手，他小心翼翼的用水冲洗着那个有些红肿的地方，闷头不敢吭声。孟鹤堂拧上了他的耳朵：“还敢说自己技术好吗？”  
周九良竟然开始认真的道歉了：“我错了...”孟鹤堂一愣，认命的叹了口气，他这人就是习惯性的栽在心软上，刚要安慰两句，周九良却又开了腔：“下次我绝对会轻点...”  
孟鹤堂气结：“你还想下次？有下次也是我上你。”周九良有些小心翼翼的样子，甚至没有反驳：“那...那能留个手机号了吧？”

得，架不住周九良软磨硬泡臭不要脸，洗干净了的孟鹤堂窝在周九良怀里，打开了自己的手机递过去：“自己存。”周九良得意的吻了一下孟鹤堂耳尖，用孟鹤堂的手机给自己打了过去，然后愣住了：“你怎么是北京的号？”  
孟鹤堂气鼓鼓的：“不行啊？你看成都有1吗？我来出差。”周九良挂掉了电话，更兴奋了，抱住孟鹤堂一顿揉：“那我们回北京一定要再见啊！”孟鹤堂懵了，他回头看着兴奋到不行的周九良，最后还是无奈的笑了起来，凑上去亲了周九良一下：“我就说成都果然没有1。”

后记：第二天醒过来的时候，孟鹤堂感觉浑身像被车碾过，尤其是身后那个不可言说的部位，他就不该耐不住昨半夜小孩儿的软磨硬泡，答应他再来一次，然后就毫无节制。  
原来来了趟成都，不管吃不吃火锅，都要进一次肛肠科。  
他毫不留情的拍醒了还在睡的周九良：“我疼，别睡了。”周九良迷迷糊糊的，把他抱得更紧：“我错了，中午请你吃饭。”  
孟鹤堂好气又好笑：“请我吃什么能补回来？”周九良犹豫了一下，头发蹭的孟鹤堂痒痒的：“唔，火锅？”  
孟鹤堂气急反笑，狠狠咬了周九良的手臂一口：“滚蛋！”


	2. Chapter 2

戳一下  
←previous chapter

**Author's Note:**

> 给成都的朋友鞠躬 我瞎写的！成都肯定有1 加油！


End file.
